Patent Document 1 describes an ink jet recording device that includes a recording head that discharges liquid droplets, and a liquid container which stores liquid to be supplied to the recording head and to which the liquid is supplied from a main cartridge, wherein the liquid container includes an opening and closing driving unit having a space for sealing an opening of a container body having the opening by a member with flexibility to house the liquid therein, and having a member for outwardly biasing the member with flexibility in the space, where the container body is provided with an atmosphere opened port for opening the space to atmosphere and with an atmosphere opening valve that opens and closes the atmosphere opened port, and the opening and closing driving unit driving the atmosphere opening valve of the liquid container to open and close; and a control unit that performs control of atmosphere opened filling that drives the opening and closing driving unit to bring the atmosphere opening valve to be in an opened state to supply liquid from the main cartridge to the liquid container, and atmosphere non-opened filling that brings the atmosphere opening valve to be in a closed state to supply liquid from the main cartridge to the liquid container, wherein the control unit performs the atmosphere opened filling when the main cartridge is replaced.